Limerock
Limerock Is a pup who is Rockys twin. He is friends with Noah and Capone and has a "limit," in which if Limerock reaches said limit he gains massive strength. if you attack his friends, he will attack you. Limerock is usually timid, and likes eating. He can be somewhat assertive at times and usually cries if something physically and mentally hurt him. limerock has had a very ugly past. Separated from his parens at birth and separated from Rocky 4 years later, this has moved Limerock to a sensitive state. Limerock is a husky. His birthday is June 19, 2013 Bio Limerock is very nice and is somewhat cowardly. He is scared of the dark, loves Rocky with intensity, and is always ready to play. He was saved by Rocky when trapped in a net in the water as shown in his first story, pups and the crazy sleepover. He is aparently good at pup pup boogie, and is freinds with Noah as well. He is a doctor and medics pup, and usually comes to aid when there is somet6hing serious like surgery or something. His old owner, Dr. Freeleder, was a doctor but got arrested for stealing from a bank 3 years ago. Backstory/ Origins Limerock was born in Dr.Freeleders house and assisted him in doctorly stuff surgery and that kind oof stuff and lived a content life. Until one day, his owner was arrested and taken into custidy for stealing money due to a sudden budget cut. Thus Limerock was left to live on the streets alone for 2 years. 4 mnths later, he was going to his box when he saw a cat steal a tomto from his food pie. He was going to bite it but she turned around and madwe a deal with him: she gives him protection, he gives her half his food and his respect. One day a sunny hot day hit the town and he saw Rocky. he was homeless too and when they saw each other they worked togetyher to survive. But one day a cyclone happened and rocky was swept way into Adventure Bay, away from his brother. Limerock then cried for about an hour then resided to home, and when a storm hit he and Scarlett got lost. Scarlett ran away at the last mo0ment and left lime to die, but he escaped too. he never found Scarlett after that and was forced to live in the streets till he went on a journey to his brother. Finding Rocky he did find Rocky, shwon in pups and the crazy sleepover above Trivia * Limerock is Rockys broter and was the runt of the litter. * Limeorck has aquaphobia as well as Rocky. * Limerock is freinds with Noah the veteran pup. * But this is a different timeline, after he joined. * Marshal and Limeorck are both somewhat clumsy. * Limerock does cry if frightened and lets out a sonic scream. * He is a doctor pup because h once saved a cats life through surgery, as revealed to Ryder. He found a personality switcher once, and seems to share Rockys interest in recycling. Appearances Pups and the crazy sleepover PAW Patrol: the Movie